When Falling in Love With Friend
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: ketika cinta itu datang tak ada yang bisa mencegahnya. Tak perduli dia adalah Yeoja maupun namja. Cinta tak bisa dipaksakan. Kita adalah manusia. Kita berhak mencintai dan dicintai / HaeHyuk oneshoot / YAOI / BxB / BL


**When Falling in Love with Friend**

**Cast : (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae) and Super Junior member**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor tapi gagal**

**Warning !**

**YAOI, BL, BxB, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Abal, EYD tak memenuhi syarat.**

**If ur ****DON'T LIKE****, please ****DON'T READ!**

Summary : ketika cinta itu datang tak ada yang bisa mencegahnya. Tak perduli dia adalah Yeoja maupun namja. Cinta tak bisa dipaksakan. Kita adalah manusia. Kita berhak mencintai dan dicintai

A/N : annyeong readers Riyy datang lagi dengan ff oneshoot muahahaha #plaak. Kali ini ff oneshoot yang gaje dan abal abiiis. Sebenarnya ff ini terinspirasi dari beberapa bait lagunya Ryeowook oppa dan Beige eonni yang judulnya sama dengan judul ff ini. Tapi ceritanya pasti gak sama dengan inti dari lagu itu. Okeeh readers silahkan baca *kayak ada saja yang mau baca nih ff abal* #plaak.

Okeeh Happy reading ^^

**In the morning at Super Junior dorm**

"LEE DONGHAE SIALAAN" teriak seorang namja manis-Lee Hyukjae yang akrab dipanggil Eunhyuk dari dalam kamarnya membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu-penghuni lantai 11- terkejut dan menatap pintu kamar Eunhyuk

"Ada apa lagi dengan anak itu" ucap Sungmin

"Dasar Hyuk Hyuk. Masih pagi sudah buat keributan" celetuk Kyuhyun sambil terus memainkan PSP-nya.

PLETAK

PLETAK

Dua jitakan sayang didapat Kyuhyun dari Yesung dan juga Sungmin akibat kalimat yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"AWW Appoo" ringis Kyuhyun sambil memegang kepalanya

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang Kyu, panggil Eunhyukkie dengan sebutan 'Hyung'" ucap Sungmin

"Kau itu magnae Kyu, Kau harus lebih sopan pada yang lebih tua, apa kami kurang mengajarimu?, padahal kami selalu mengajarimu dan lagi-"

"Eunhyuuk Hyuuuung" teriak Kyuhyun menghentikan ceramah Yesung dan berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang kesal.

'Ada apa dengan anak ini?' batin Eunhyuk yang merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari ceramahan panjang Yesung hyung, Hyuk Hyuk" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memasang seringaiannya. Eunhyuk hanya menautkan kedua alisnya tanda tak mengerti. Eunhyuk lalu berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di dorm itu dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sungmin.

"Kau kenapa Hyukkie? Kenapa berteriak seperti tadi?" Tanya Sungmin setelah Eunhyuk duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Dasar ikan sialan. Kemarin dia meminjam bajuku hyung, dan baju itu aku baru membelinya dua hari yang lalu. Aku belum sempat memakainya. Semalam Donghae mengembalikannya, karena terlalu ngantuk aku tidak memperhatikannya lagi. Tetapi tadi pagi saat aku akan memakainya…hiks..bajuku..bajuku terkena noda hyung HWEEEEEE" tangis Eunhyukpun pecah mengingat baju yang baru dibelinya dirusak oleh Donghae.

Sungmin dan ryeowook terlihat prihatin mendengar cerita Eunhyuk sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dasar Hyuk Hyuk. Kau kan bisa mencucinya lagi" cibir Kyuhyun lalu mengambil kembali kekasih tersayangnya-PSP

"Tapi…tapi aku belum memakainya sekalipun hiks…" isak Eunhyuk

"Sudahlah Hyukkie. Nanti kau bisa laundry itukan? Kalau nodanya tidak hilang juga hyung akan meminta Donghae untuk menggantinya yang sama persis dengan bajumu" ucap sungmin bijak sambil mengelus punggung dongsaengnya yang terkenal cengeng itu.

"Ne~ Minnie hyung" jawab Eunhyuk sambil mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Hyukkie Hyung, Wookkie masakin nasi goreng kimchi ne" ujar wookkie yang mendapat anggukan semangat dari Eunhyuk

.

.

Saat ini semua telah berkumpul dimeja makan untuk sarapan. Yesung, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sudah duduk dibangku masing-masing. Tetapi mereka belum memulai acara makannya. Mereka masih menunggu rekan mereka yang belum juga turun dari lantai 12.

"ANYEOOOONG" sebuah suara bass tapi terkesan kekanakan membahana diruangan itu. Mendengar suara itu membuat wajah Eunhyuk semakin tertekuk kesal. Sungmin yang melihat perubahan wajah Eunhyuk langsung berdiri dari bangkunya dan berpindah kesamping Eunhyuk.

"Wookkie-ah hari ini kau masak apa eoh?" Tanya Leeteuk yang baru saja duduk dibangkunya.

"Nasi goreng kimchi Hyung" ucap Ryeowook lalu tersenyum manis kearah Hyungnya itu. Semuanya sudah duduk dibangku masing-masing. Oh uh tunggu dulu tampaknya masih ada seorang lagi yang belum duduk dibangkunya. Ne~ kalian benar. Dia adalah Lee Donghae. Namja tampan itu masih mematung berdiri di depan meja makan.

"Kenapa tidak duduk Hae-ah?" ucap Leeteuk

"Cepatlah duduk Hae aku sudah lapar" celetuk Shindong sambil memegang perutnya yang telah keroncongan.

Donghae masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Dia hanya menatap nanar kearah Eunhyuk lalu melirik Sungmin dan kembali menatap Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa Sungmin hyung duduk dibangku-ku?" Tanya Donghae dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Ya saat ini Sungmin duduk di bangku di sebelah kanan Eunhyuk yang diindikasikan sebagai bangku Donghae. Disebelah kiri Eunhyuk ada Ryeowook yang tengah terduduk manis. Satu-satunya bangku kosong yang tersisa adalah bangku disamping Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya adalah bangku milik Sungmin.

"Hae sudahlah kau bisa duduk dibangku kosong disamping Kyuhyun itu" ujar Yesung sambil menunjuk bangku kosong disamping Kyuhyun.

"ANDWEEE" teriak Donghae keras.

"Aku tidak mau duduk disamping magnae evil itu" lanjut Donghae lagi.

"CK sudahlah Hyung semua orang disini sudah lapar. Cepatlah duduk" ucap Kyuhyun sarkastik.

Dengan perasaan kesal Donghae mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku itu dan ke delapan member super junior itupun memulai sarapan paginya dengan menu nasi goreng kimchi ala Ryoewook.

Kalian bertanya tentang lima member lainnya? Aah siwon dan kangin tidak menginap di dorm. Hankyung sedang berada di china untuk menjenguk keluarganya, Kibum sedang ada di Amerika dan Heechul sedang Wamil saat ini.

.

.

Sekarang ini ke delapan member super Junior sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing didalam dorm itu. Tidak hari ini mereka Free dari jadwal yang sangat melelahkan bagi mereka. Saat ini Shindong sedang menonton TV diruang tengah Dorm ditemani oleh Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedang membersihkan piring bekas mereka sarapan tadi, Kyuhyun masih setia dengan PSP kesayangannya, Yesung kembali kemarnya untuk bermain dengan kura-kuranya. Donghae? Aah namja tampan kita itu sedang duduk dengan kesal sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. Dia juga berada diruang TV tapi matanya tidak tertuju pada TV didepannya. Dia sibuk memperhatikan namja yang sejak tadi selalu mengacuhkannya.

**Donghae POV**

Ada apa dengan namja monyet kesayanganku itu? Apa dia marah padaku? Tapi apa kesalahanku. Aku terus menatapnya dengan wajah kesal. Huh sepertinya aku harus mencoba menegurnya.

"Hyukkie nanti sore kita jalan-jalan ne~" ucapku. Kulihat dia tidak bereaksi hanya mengalihkan sedetik pandangannya padaku lalu kembali menatap TV itu. Dasar TV sialan. Hyukkie aku mohon jangan mendiamkan sahabat tercintamu seperti ini.

"Hyukkie ayolaah. Aku akan mentraktirmu es krim dan strawberry cake favoritmu. Eotteh?" bujukku. Masih tidak ada respon darinya. Arghh aku mengerang frustasi dalam hati. Beberapa saat kemudian kulihat dia berdiri dari duduknya. Mau kemana anak ini?

"Teukki Hyung, Shindong hyung aku kekamar dulu ne" ucapnya. Apa-apaan anak itu. Sudah tidak menggubris semua pertanyaanku dan sekarang ingin kembali kekamar? Kulihat dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Buru-buru aku berdiri dan menarik tangannya.

"Hyukkie ada apa? Kenapa mengacuhkanku begini?" ucapku sambil menatap matanya dalam.

"Hae aku ingin istirahat" ucapnya lalu melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeramanku dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Aku pasrah. Terkadang aku tidak bisa menebak apa isi pikiran Hyukkie. Aku berjalan kembali menuju sofa dan mendudukkan diriku disana.

**Donghae POV End**

Donghae kembali mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa dan mengerang frustasi.

"Arggghhh..ada apa dengan anak itu" erangnya.

"Ini semua salahmu Hae hyung" ujar Kyuhyun malas. Leeteuk dan Shindong yang sejak tadi focus dengan acara TV didepannya sontak menatap Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu Hyung?" ucap Donghae pada Leeteuk dan Shindong.

"Yaak Evil apa maksudmu ini salahku eoh?" lanjut Donghae dan menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah serius. Eunhyukkie itu terlalu sensitive. Tapi ini juga sedikitnya karena kesalahanmu Hae" ucap Sungmin yang baru datang dari arah dapur dan duduk ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Sedikit karena kesalahnku? Sebenarnya apa hyung?" Tanya Donghae tak mengerti. Sungmin-pun menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi dan menceritakan semua uneg-uneg Eunhyuk untuk Donghae. Tiga orang yang belum tahu akar permasalahan yang dialami HaeHyuk-termasuk Donghae- hanya ber-sweetdrop ria.

"J-Jadi hanya karena baju itu?" Tanya Donghae tak percaya.

"Hae aku kira kau mengenal Eunhyukkie lebih dari kami semua. Kenapa kau lupa kalau Eunhyuk itu orangnya sensitif" ucap Sungmin lembut. Donghae hanya menundukan kepalanya menyadari kesalahannya sekarang.

"Baiklah aku akan meminta maaf pada Hyukkie" ucap Donghae lalu beranjak menuju kamar Eunhyuk.

**Eunhyuk Pov**

Dasar ikan jelek tidak peka. Dasar ikan sialan. Huh apa aku berhenti saja jadi sahabatnya. Arghh aku benar benar kesal pada ikan mokpo jelek itu.

Tok Tok

"Hyukkie kau didalam? Tolong buka pintunya sebentar"

Huh mau apalagi ikan jelek itu. Maaf saja aku tidak akan membukakan pintu kamarku ini untukmu.

"Hyukkie aku mohon. Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu"

Minta maaf? Apa ikan jelek itu sudah menyadari kesalahnnya? Huh baiklah.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu kamarku dan membuka pintu itu.

"Masuklah" ucapku dan meninggalkannya dibelakangku

"Hyukkie mianhae. Kau marah padaku karena baju itu? Mian aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi kemarin" huh dasar ikan. Wajahnya saja yang terlihat dewasa tapi sikapnya sangat kekanakkan *Hyukma, bukannya kalian sama saja?* #ditendang Hyuk

"Hyukkie..hiks..ku mohon maafkan..hiks…aku"

"H-Hae jangan menangis? Kenapa kau menangis..Hiks.." gawat kenapa aku jadi ikutan menangis melihat Donghae menangis

"Ha-Habis kau tidak Hiks mau memaafkanku Hiks"

"Aku memafkanmu Hae tenang saja aku sudah memaafkanmu kok" ucapku cepat

"Jeongmal?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar

"Ne Jeongmal" ucapku sambil memberikan gummy smile andalanku.

"Hyukkie gumawo, gomawo kau adalah sahabatku yang paling baik sedunia" ucapnya sambil memelukku. Aku merasa hangat dipelukkan Donghae tapi hati kecilku sedikit merasa sakit ketika mengetahui kenyataan kalau Donghae hanya menganggapku sahabat. Ya sahabatnya. Aarghh apa yang kau harapkan dari namja ini Lee Hyukjae. kau hanya sahabat baginya. Dia tidak sama denganmu yang mencintai seorang namja lebih tepatnya adalah dirinya-Lee Donghae sahabat yang paling kau sayangi ah bukan sahabat yang kau cintai. Akupun membalas pelukan Donghae erat.

**Eunhyuk pov End**

.

.

**Donghae POV**

"Hae~ ayo kita masuk ke toko itu. Sepertinya baju itu bagus" Hyukkie meraik tanganku dengan semangat menuju sebuah Toko yang ditunjuknya tadi. Saat ini aku sedang menemaninya untuk berbelanja, tentu saja kami memakai alat penyamaran kami. Aku sudah janji padanya untuk menemaninya saat kejadian aku meminta maaf atas bajunya yang tanpa sengaja kunodai. Dasar Hyukkie dia itu seperti Yeoja saja. Kesana kemari menarikku untuk melihat baju yang bagus dengan harga murah. Tentunya kualitasnya juga bagus. Tapi aku senang melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Senyum yang sangat menawan. Sangat manis. Wajahnyapun lebih manis dari seorang Yeoja. Aku sangat menyukai senyuman itu. Bukan hanya senyumnya tapi semua yang ada pada dirinya. Atau lebih tepatnya aku mencintai Hyukkie. Namja yang menyita perhatianku sejak kami baru pertama kali debut sebagai Super Junior. Aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi aku tahu dia hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Hae~…. Hei ikan jelek. Kenapa melamun?"

"eoh? Hyukkie? Ada apa? Kenapa berteriak?"

"Ishh dasar ikan jelek. Aku memanggilmu dari tadi tau. Ayo cari makan. Aku lapaar"

"Baiklah aku juga sudah lapar. Khaja" ucapku lalu menarik tangannya mencari foodcard (benar gak tuh tulisannya) terdekat di Mall ini.

**At Foodcard**

"Hyukkie makannya pelan-pelan" ucapku saat melihatnya sedikit tersedak

"Uhuk….uhuk… Ne Hae-ah Mianhe hehe" ucapnya lalu kembali memakan strawberry cake yang dipesannya.

"Hae kenapa tidak dimakan cake-nya?"

"eoh? Aku sudah kenyang Hyukkie"

"Kalau gitu cakenya buat aku ne~" Hyukkie lalu mengambil cake dihadapanku dan langsung memakanya.

"Hei monyet apa kau tidak takut gemuk? Makanmu banyak sekali"

"ishh aku ini rajin latihan dance dan itu akan membuat tubuhku selalu ramping. Lagian kenapa kau memanggilku monyet eoh? Dasar kau ikan Mokpo jelek" aku terkekeh melihat Hyukkie mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ikan kenapa menatapku terus? Aku tampan ya?" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

'Bukan tampan Hyukkie, kau manis sangat manis' batinku.

"Siapa yang menatapmu? Aku menatap Yeoja diluar sana" ucapku bohong. Kulihat hyukkie menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk memastikan apa yang kulihat.

"Tidak ada Yeoja" ucapnya setelah menolehkan kembali kepalanya menghadapku

"Sudah pergi" kulihat wajahnya agak sedikit murung. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia melahap cakenya dengan wajah berbinar. Dasar Hyukkie.

**Donghae Pov End**

.

**Eunhyuk Pov**

"Sudah pergi" jawab Donghae. Hatiku sedikit sakit saat mendengar ucapan Donghae. Ternyata memang benar Donghae tidak pernah menyukaiku sama sekali. Dia itu normal Hyukjae, NORMAL. Ahh sudahlah lebih baik kumakan kembali cake-ku ini.

"Hei Monyet makannya hati-hati" ucap Donghae sambil terkekeh kecil

"Aish~ Yaak ikan jelek jangan memanggilku monyet terus"

"Kau juga memanggilku ikan Jelek" sungutnya

"Itu karena Kau memang jelek"

"Sudahlah janga bicara terus. Itu ada krim di sudut bibirmu" ucapnya sambil menunjuk bibirku. Buru-buru kebersihkan bibirku yang katanya terdapat krim.

"Bukan disitu Hyukkie. Sini aku bersihkan" kulihat Donghae mendekatkan dirinya padaku dan mengusap sudut bibirku lembut. Sesaat pandangan mata kami bertemu.

Deg Deg Deg

Oh Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan. Wajah Donghae sangat tampan jika dilihat sedekat ini. Jantung kumohon berhentilah berdegup terlalu kencang. Aku takut Donghae mendengarnya.

**Sexy, Free, and Single I'm Ready To Bingo**

**Sexy, Free, and Single I'm Ready To Bingo**

Kudengar suara ponselku berbunyi nyaring didalam ranselku. Buru-buru kualihkan pandanganku pada ranselku dan kuambil ponselku. Kulihat nama Sungmin Hyung tertera dilayar Ponselku. Segera ku angkat panggilan Sungmin hyung.

'_Yeoboseo?'_

'_Hyukkie kau dimana? Apa kau bersama Donghae?'_

'_Ne Hyung kami sedang berbelanja_

'_Cepatlah pulang. Teukki hyung mencari kalian berdua dari tadi'_

'_Ne Hyung arasseo. Kami akan segera pulang' _

setelah pembeciraan Singkat dengan Sungmin Hyung berakhir, aku memasukkan kembali ponselku ke dalam ranselku.

"Hae, Sungmin hyung bilang kita harus pulang" ucapku pada Donghae.

"Baiklah. khaja" katanya lalu berdiri dan mengambil sebagian belanjaanku dan berjalan menuju parkiran.

**Eunhyuk Pov End**

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

BRAAK

Seorang namja tampan menendang pintu dorm lantai 11 dengan tanpa perasaan membuat semua orang penghuni lantai itu terkejut dan menatap kearah pintu

"Hyukkieee" teriak orang yang baru saja masuk dengan membawa sebuah bantal, boneka monyet, dan sehelai selimut tebal.

"Kau kenapa Hae Hyung? Apa Lantai atas kebanjiran?" Tanya Ryeowook polos.

Donghae tidak merespon pertanyaan Ryeowook. Dia malah melangkah mendekati seorang namja manis yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil memakan keripik kentang yang sebenarnya itu adalah milik shindong.

"Hyukkie malam ini aku tidur denganmu ne~ Jebal" mohon Donghae pada Eunhyuk dengan wajah memelas.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur dikamarmu saja?" ucap Eunhyuk acuh

"Kau tahu kan malam ini Teukie Hyung ada jadwal sampai pagi nanti. Aku takut tidur sendirian"

"Shindong hyung ada tuh. Kau tidur dengannya saja"

"Shindong hyung katanya mau menginap disini. Masa' kau tega pada sahabatmu ini Hyukkie" kembali Donghae memohon dengan menangkupkan kedua tanganya didada.

"Kalau Shindong Hyung menginap disini berarti dia akan tidur diruang tengah ini kan" ucap Eunhyuk yang mendapat anggukkan dari Shindong dan Donghae.

"Kalau gitu kau tidur saja dengan Shindong hyung disini. Kamarku sempit Hae kau tahu itukan" lanjut Eunhyuk lagi dengan nada santai.

"Kau tega padaku Hyukkie? Kemarin-kemarin kau tidak pernah mengeluh jika kita berbagi tempat tidur. Kenapa sekarang kau mempermasalahkan itu?" ucap Donghae sambil tertunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Eunhyuk memutar kedua bola mataya melihat tingkah sahabatnya atau namja yang dicintainya diam-diam itu.

"Baiklah kau boleh tidur denganku malam ini. Ingat hanya untuk malam ini arraa" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menekankan pada kata terakhirnya

"Jeongmal? Arraa. Gumawo Hyukkie" ucap Donghae dengan wajah berbinar

"ehmm Hyukkie tapi kalau Teukkie hyung ada jadwal sampai pagi lagi apa aku tidak boleh tidur bersamamu lagi?" ucap Donghae lagi

"Argghh Lee Donghae. Baiklah Kau boleh tidur denganku jika Teuki Hyung ada jadwal sampai pagi" teriak Eunhyuk Frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Gumawo Hyukkie saranghae"

Donghae lalu melangkah menuju kamar Eunhyuk sambil membawa semua barang-barangnya yang dibawanya dari lantai atas.

"Hyukkie ayo tidur. Apa Kau belum ngantuk?" Donghae kembali berbalik ketika didapatnya sahabat tercintanya itu masih tetap duduk disofa.

Eunhyuk mendengus dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang telah didahului oleh Donghae. Sebelum mencapai kamarnya Eunhyuk berbalik.

"Minnie Hyung, Shindong hyung, Sungie hyung, Wookkie-ah, Kyunnie aku tidur duluan ne~ jjaljjayo" ucapnya pada lima orang yang ada diruang tengah itu yang sempat terlupakan. (^_^)V

.

.

**Eunhyuk's BedRoom**

"Hyukkie apa kau sudah tidur" ucap Donghae. Saat ini mereka tengah berbaring di tempat tidur single Eunhyuk dengan posisi terlentang menghadap langit-langit kamar Eunhyuk.

"Hmm" hanya gumaman yang didapat oleh Donghae sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Ne~ tidurlah. Tapi aku belum ngantuk" lirih Donghae

"Yaak Lee Donghae tadi kau bilang ingin tidur karena mengantuk dan sekarang kau bilang belum mengantuk? Dan lagi untuk apa kau bawa semua barang-barangmu dari atas eoh? Kau tahukan tempat tidurku ini sempit" ucap Eunhyuk kesal.

"Aku hanya membawanya Hyukkie. Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa barang-barang ini"

"Setidaknya kau tidak perlu membawa boneka monyet itu ikan jelek"

"Wae? Aku suka boneka ini. Inikan boneka yang kau berikan padaku sebagai ganti dari boneka nemo yang kuberikan padamu" ucap Donghae sambil memeluk boneka monyetnya.

"tapi tidak perlu membawanya kemarikan" lalu mebalikkan badannya membelakangi Donghae.

"Hyukkie jangan marah begitu. Kenapa Akhir-akhir ini kau aneh sekali selalu marah-marah" ucap Donghae dan tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah selamat tidur Hyukkie"

Donghae lalu menarik selimut yang dipakainya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tubuh Eunhyuk.

'Hae mianhae aku bersikap seperti itu padamu bukan karena niat apapun. Aku terlalu takut jika kita terlalu dekat perasaan cintaku ini semakin bertambah besar. Aku takut Hae' batin Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk kemudian memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tidur. tanpa disadarinya Setetes Kristal bening turun membasahi pipi mulusnya.

.

.

Tik Tik Tik

Bunyi jam dinding dikamar Eunhyuk berdetik. Eunhyuk yang merasa gelisah membuka matanya dan mengubah posisi tidurnya tetapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Dibalikkannya tubuhnya menghadap dinding dan mendapati Donghae yang tertidur disebelahnya dengan wajah damai.

Eunhyuk menatap lekat wajah tidur Donghae. Diangkatnya tangannya menuju wajah Donghae dan menelusuri setiap inchi wajah namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Kau sangat tampan Hae. kau tahu aku mencintaimu bahkan sangat mencintaimu. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu waktu trainee kau sudah membuatku terpikat dengan tawa lebarmu itu" Eunhyuk berbicara seolah Donghae dapat mendengarnya.

"Aku sangat menyukai matamu yang sendu ini" kembali jari-jari Eunhyuk menelusuri kedua mata Donghae yang tengah terpejam.

"Aku juga suka bibirmu saat tersenyum. Senyum-mu sangat indah Hae kau tahu itukan?" kini jari-jari Eunhyuk mengelus lembut bibir tipis Donghae.

"Huh aku tahu itu hanya harapanku yang tidak akan pernah mungkin terwujud" Eunhyuk menghentikan semua kegiatannya-menelusuri wajah tampan Donghae- dan kembali mengubah posisi tubunhya menjadi terlentang.

"Aku tahu kau bukan namja sakit sepertiku Hae. Aku tahu kau menyukai Yeoja. Kata 'saranghae' yang kau ucapkan padaku diruang tengah kemarin malam hanya untuk menunjukkan kau mencintaiku sebagai sahabatkan? Aku tahu itu"

Eunhyuk menolehkan sedikit kepalanya kearah Donghae.

"Hae saranghae. Bukan sebagai sahabat tetapi sebagai namja yang benar-benar mencintaimu. Saranghae Jeongmal saranghae" Eunhyuk mendekatkan kepalanya pada Donghae dan mengecup dengan lembut bibir tipis Donghae. Sangat lembut seolah takut membangunkan sahabat yang diam-diam dicintainya itu.

Setelah melepaskan ciumanya Eunhyuk kembali membalikkan badannya membelakangi Donghae dan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari, Donghae sedikit melengkungkan bibirnya keatas. Ya Donghae sbenarnya tidak sepenuhnya tidur. Ia terbangun saat jari-jari Eunhyuk tengah menelusuri wajahnya. Ada sedikit perasaan bahagia di hati Donghae ketika mengetahui namja yang sejak dulu dicintainya ternyata juga mencintainya.

Tapi akankah semuanya berjalan seperti yang mereka kehendaki?

.

.

"Hyukkie Saranghae" ucap Donghae tiba-tiba pada Eunhyuk. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah ada di dorm. Ya hanya mereka berdua karena hanya mereka berdualah yang tidak memiliki jadwal hari ini.

"Hae sudahlah jangan bercanda terus" ucap Eunhyuk yang tengah menonton TV tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV yang ditontonnya.

"Aku serius Hyukkie. Aku mencintaimu bukan hanya sebagai seorang sahabat tetapi aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang namja yang mencintaimu" nada Donghae naik satu oktaf.

DEG

Eunhyuk menegang. 'kenapa kata-katanya sama dengan kata-kataku dua malam yang lalu' batinnya.

"Hyukkie saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae" ucap Donghae lagi.

"Sudahlah Hae. Aku tahu kau itu normal. Kenapa kau segamblang itu mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku? Seperti kau tahu saja aku mencintaimu dan akan menerima cintamu" ucap Eunhyuk sarkastik.

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Malah kau sangat mencintaiku" seringaian terpatri diwajah Donghae.

Wajah Eunhyuk memucat.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu Hyukkie? Aku benarkan kalau kau sangat mencintaiku"

"B-Bagaimana kau seyakin itu?" ucap Eunhyuk gugup

"Bagaima aku yakin? Kau mengungkapkannya sendiri waktu malam itu"

"Malam itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti

"Ya malam itu. Saat aku menginap di kamarmu"

"YAAK ! apa kau mendengarnya? Apa kau menyadarinya?" ujar Eunhyuk gusar dan berdiri dari duduknya. Donghae menautkan alisnya heran.

"Kenapa segusar itu Hyukkie aku juga men-"

"Tidak aku tidak mencintaimu Lee Donghae" potong Eunhyuk.

"Malam itu….malam itu aku mengigau. Ya aku pasti mengigau" lanjutnya kemudian.

Donghae tambah tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Eunhyuk. Didekatinya namja manis itu dan menggengam tangannya erat.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mengakuinya? Dan kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku? Aku sangat mencintaimu Hyukkie" ucap Donghae sambil menatap mata Eunhyuk dalam

"Tidak Hae. Aku yakin kau salah mengartikan perasaanmu itu. Aku tahu kau itu menyukai Yeoja. Kau hanya terbebani dengan ucapanku malam itu"

"APA MAKSUDMU LEE HYUKJAE" teriak Donghae.

Eunhyuk terkejut dan membuatnya mundur selangkah. Sebenarnya dia sangat ketakutan sekarang. Ingin rasanya ia menangis tapi ditahannya sekuat tenaga. Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya kuat.

"Sudahlah Hae tidak usah terbebani dengan perkataanku malam itu. Aku hanya terlalu lelah sehingga mengigau yang tidak-tidak" ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara bergetar.

Donghae mendengus dan melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk yang digenggamnya tadi.

"Aku mengerti. Haah kenapa aku terlalu bodoh menganggap serius perkataanmu malam itu?. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau waktu itu kau hanya mengigau. Dan ciumanmu waktu itu hanya halusinasiku saja"

Eunhyuk menegang saat mendengar Donghae mengatakan tentang ciuman itu. Donghae berjalan menuju pintu Dorm membuka dan menutup pintu itu dengan keras sehingga membuat Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget.

Tubuh Eunhyuk merosot kelantai saat Donghae sudah keluar dari Dorm. Dipegangnya dada kirinya yang terasa sakit dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

'Hae Mianhae aku hanya tidak mau membuatmu menjadi orang sakit sepertiku. Aku sangat mencintaimu Hae sangat' lirih Eunhyuk disela-sela tangisnya.

.

.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Aku sedang gelisah di Dorm menunggu Donghae. Sejak Donghae keluar tadi siang dia belum juga kembali padahal sekarang sudah pukul 10.00 am. Teleponnya pun tidak diangkatnya.

"Hyukkie hyung duduklah. Hae Hyung pasti pulang" kudengar Ryeowook memanggilku dan menyuruhku duduk. Aahh kalau seperti ini keadaannya aku tetap tidak bisa tenang. Apa Donghae masih marah padaku karena kejadian tadi siang.

"Hyukkie sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dan Donghae hari ini?" Tanya Teukkie hyung padaku. Apa yang harus kujawab? Apa aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Tapi jika iya itu berarti aku akan membongkar rahasia diriku yang merupakan seorang 'gay' ini. Aku menggigit bibirku keras.

"Hyukkie?" kali ini Sungmin Hyung memanggilku. Kutatap satu persatu wajah Hyung dan dongsaengku yang meminta penjelasan dariku. Tidak ada cara lain. Aku harus menceritakan semuanya. Persetan dengan harga diriku saat ini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju sofa tempat dimana mereka semua berkumpul dan mendudukkan diriku ditengah-tengah Teukkie hyung dan Sungmin hyung. Aku menarik napas sebentar dan menceritakan semuanya. Ya Semua bahkan kejadian dua malam lalupun kuceritakan.

Aku tertunduk setelah menceritakan semuanya. Aku merasa malu dan tidak berdaya. Aku tidak berani menatap wajah hyung dan dongsaengku. Aku terlalu takut dan malu mungkin. Sedetik kemudian kurasakan Teukkie hyung menarik tubuhku kedalam pelukannya dan mengelus punggungku. Sungmin hyung juga begitu. Dia mengelus rambutku lembut. Seketika perasaan hangat menjalari hati dan tubuhku. Aku menangis. Menangis dalam pelukan Teukkie hyung.

"Uljima Hyukkie~ Uljima ne~" ucap Teukkie hyung padaku.

Kuangkat wajahku dan menatap Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu.

"Kalian tidak marah ataupun jijik padaku?" tanyaku lirih pada semuanya. Kulihat mereka semua menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Kita ini manusia hyung. Kita mempunyai hak untuk mencintai atau dicintai tidak peduli namja ataupun yeoja" ucap Kyuhyun padaku. Sesaat aku tertegun mendengar ucapannya. Siapa yang megajari bocah ini. Dan tumben dia memanggilku hyung.

"Hyukkie kau tahu? Donghae benar-benar mencintaimu" aku kembali tertegun mendengar ucapan Teuki hyung. Kutatap mata Teukkie hyung mencari kebohongan dari pernyataannya barusan.

"Dia sangat mencintaimu. Selama ini dia selalu curhat pada hyung. kau tahu dia selalu memperhatikanmu dan melindungimu tanpa kau ketahui. Dia sangat mencintaimu Hyukkie" jelas Teukkie hyung.

Tangisku kembali pecah. Aku bodoh. Aku memang bodoh tidak mempercayai perkataan Donghae tadi siang. Aku sangat merasa bersalah padanya. Sedetik kemudian aku melepaskan pelukkan Teukki hyung dariku dan berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hyukkie mau kemana?" Tanya Shindong hyung

"Aku akan mencari Donghae" ucapku lalu menyambar kunci mobilku

"Hyukkie ini sudah malam. Kita telepon saja Donghae" ucap Yesung hyung.

Aku tidak mendengar kata-kata Yesung hyung. Aku langsung berlari keluar dan memasuki lift untuk turun kelantai bawah. Samar-samar masih kudengar teriakan Hyung dan dongsaengku tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Yang ada dipikiranku saat ini adalah mencari Donghae.

**Eunhyuk POV End**

.

.

Donghae masih berjalan tak tentu arah. Dia masih terus memikirkan kejadian tadi siang. Donghae tidak habis pikir atas perkataan dan tingkah Eunhyuk padanya. Donghae masih terus berjalan sampai ia menemukan sebuah taman. Didudukkannya dirinya dibangku taman itu dan menengadah memandangi langit malam. Donghae tersenyum ketika melihat bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip.

"Sangat cantik. Secantik dirimu Hyukkie" bisik Donghae seolah Eunhyuk ada disampingnya dan mendengar bisikkanya.

Donghae kembali tersenyum saat mengingat wajah Eunhyuk yang terkadang cemberut terkadang juga kesal. Donghae menarik nafasnya sebentar dan merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Dia sempat melupakan ponselnya hari ini.

Mata Donghae membulat saat mendapati ponselnya yang sangat banyak dengan missedcalled dari Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie meneloponku?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sedetik kemudian Ponselnya bergetar tetapi bukan nama Eunhyuk yang tertera dilayar ponselnya melainkan nama Leeteuk. Segera ditekannya tombol hijau di ponselnya dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinganya.

"Yeoboseo"

Tubuh Donghae menegang ketika mendengar penuturan Leeteuk dari telepon. Segera ditutupnya panggilan dari Leeteuk kemudian Donghae berlari meninggalkan taman. Donghae berlari sekuat tenaga seperti ada yang mengejarnya.

.

Ditempat lain, seorang namja manis-Eunhyuk- sedang berjalan sendirian menyusuri jalan untuk mencari Donghae. Kalian bertanya dimana mobilnya? Aah Eunhyuk memarkirkan mobilnya di samping pertokoan tadi. Pikirnya jika dengan berjalan kaki dia akan lebih mudah untuk mencari Donghae.

Eunhyuk terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan didepannya. Saat ini jalanan sudah sepi. Tentu saja sepi sekarang ini sudah pukul 23.22 am. Mobil yang lalu lalang juga tinggal beberapa saja. Eunhyuk terus berjalan hingga langkahnya dihadang oleh tiga orang namja bertubuh besar.

"Hei Kau. Cepat serahkan uangmu" bentak seorang namja yang agak pendek padanya

"A-Aku tidak punya uang. Kalian cari saja orang lain" jawab Eunhyuk terbata

"tidak punya uang ya? Tapi kelihatannya kau anak orang kaya. Pakaianmu saja terlihat mahal" ucap seorang namja yang agak lebih tinggi dari namja yang pertama tadi. Namja itu mulai berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk memundurkan langkahnya beberapa langkah.

"K-Kalian mau apa? Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki uang"

"jangan berbohong cepat serahkan uangmu" teriak namja lainnya dan mencengkram kemeja depan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk brusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman namja besar tadi tapi tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan namja besar tadi.

"Hei kalian cepat periksa kantung celananya" perintah namja besar yang sedang mencengkeram baju Eunhyuk kepada kedua temannya. Kedua namja besar tadipun berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk dan mulai memeriksa kantung celana Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menangis sambil memejamkan matanya. Dia sudah pasrah akan apa yang terjadi setelah ini.

'Hae~ Kau dimana tolong aku' batin Eunhyuk sambil terus menangis.

"Jangan Menangis namja bodoh" Namja besar tadi melepaskan cengkeramannya dari baju Eunhyuk dan mendorong Eunhyuk kebelakang sehingga Eunhyuk terjatuh ketanah.

Ketiga namja besar tadi kemudian kembali mendekati Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terlihat pasrah dan memejamkan matanya erat. Tiba-tiba…..

BUAGH DHUAAKH BUK BUK (suara apa itu hehehe)

Pukulan beruntun didapat oleh ketiga namja besar itu. Eunhyuk membuka matanya ketika mendengar bunyi gaduh didekatnya. Eunhyuk melihat ketiga namja besar tadi tengah berkelahi dengan sesorang. Mata Eunhyuk mambulat saat menyadari jika yang berkelahi dengan tiga namja besar itu adalah Donghae.

Donghae masih tetap bertarung dengan tiga orang besar didepannya. Sesekali Donghae terjatuh dan menghantam tembok akibat pukulan dari namja besar itu.

"Siaal dasar pengecuut. Beraninya main keroyokkan" Donghae bangkit dari jatuhnya dan kembali memukuli ketiga namja itu sampai babak belur. Merasa kalah, ketiga namja besar tadi lari meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk ditempat itu.

"Hae~" panggil Eunhyuk setelah melihat ketiga namja besar itu menghilang dihadapannya.

Donghae berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk dan berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Pabbo. Kenapa kau keluar malam-malam begini eoh? Kalau saja Teukkie hyung tidak menelponku aku tidak tau apa yang tejadi" bentak Donghae

"Hae~ kau berdarah wajahmu lebam" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengusap lembut wajah Donghae yang penuh luka lebam.

"Kau masih bisa bicara eoh? Dasar pabbo namja" Donghae lalu memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk erat. Sangat erat.

"Hae~"

"Diamlah. Kau hampir saja membuatku mati karena panic pabbo" satu isakkan pun lolos dari bibir Donghae.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi" tambah Donghae sambil mempererat pelukkannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Aku…..Aku mencarimu Hae. Mianhae atas perkataanku tadi siang. Aku.. aku mencintaimu Hae aku mencintaimu. Jeongmal saranghae Lee Donghae" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menangis dipundak Donghae.

Donghae hanya mengelus punggung Eunhyuk berusaha memberikan ketenangan bagi namja yang tengah dipeluknya.

"Nado saranghae" ucap Donghae lalu mengecup puncak kepala Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah ayo kita pulang. Teukkie hyung dan yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu kita" lanjut Donghae lalu berdiri dan memapah Eunhyuk disampingnya.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri Hae" ucap Eunhyuk malu.

"Baiklah" Donghae lalu menurunkan tangan Eunhyuk dari pundaknya. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian Donghae menarik Eunhyuk kedekatnya dan melingkarkan tangan kekarnya dipinggang ramping Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya diam saja dan merekapun kembali ke Dorm. Tentu saja tidak melupakan mobil Eunhyuk yang terparkir di pinggiran pertokoan (^_^)V

.

.

**2 month later**

Sinar matahari pagi menembus jendela kaca dikamar itu membuat seorang namja tampan menggeliat bangun akibat terpaan sinar matahari yang mengenai wajahnya. Diusapnya wajah tampannya dengan sedikit kasar dan membalikkan tubunhya kesamping kanan tempat tidurnya. Senyum terkembang dibibir tipis namja tampan itu ketika mendapati seorang namja manis yang kini telah berstatus sebagai namja chingunya itu tengah tertidur lelap. Dengan lembut diusapnya wajah sang kekasih menyibakkan poni sang kekasih keatas yang menutupi wajah manisnya. Dikecupnya sekilas bibir plum kekasih menisnya itu dan mengelus lembut bibir yang dengan seksinya mendesahkan namanya semalam.

"Hyukkie chagi irreona~" panggil namja tampan itu yang ternyata Donghae kepada kekasih manisnya-Eunhyuk

"Nghh~ aku masih ngantuk Hae"

"Baiklah. Tidurlah kalau begitu" ucap Donghae sambil mengecup lembut kening Eunhyuk.

Donghae menyibakkan selimut yang dipakainya memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang masih ehm polos ehm dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubunhya yang terasa lengket akibat kegiatan mereka semalam

Sepuluh menit kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampakkan Donghae yang telah selesai mandi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan handuk sepinggang dan sisa-sisa air masih menetes di tubuhya.

"Hyukkie kau sudah bangun" Tanya Donghae ketika melihat kekasih manisnya itu tengah duduk bersandar dikepala tempat tidur singlenya. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dan menundukkan wajanhya malu karena melihat tubuh Donghae yang tengah half naked.

"Hae~ cepatlah berpakaian" ucap Eunhyuk malu

"Eoh? Kau malu melihat tubuhku yang seksi ini Hyukkie? Aigoo padahal semalam kita baru saja melakukannya"

"YAAK Ikan pervert jelek. Cepat pakai bajumu" bentak Eunhyuk

"Arasseo. Eh Hyukkie kau tidak mandi? Apa kau tidak merasa lengket chagi?" Tanya Donghae kemudian sebelum memakai pakaiannya.

"Aku ingin mandi tetapi bagian bawahku rasanya masih sakit" ucap Eunhyuk malu

"Apa perlu kubantu untuk mandi chagi?" ucap Donghae. Seringaian telah terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"YAAk KELUAR KAU IKAN JELEEEK" Donghae tertawa dan berlari menuju pintu sebelum Eunhyuk melemparnya dengan semua benda yang ada dikamarnya.

.

.

**At meja makan**

"Hae dimana Hyukkie" Tanya Leeteuk pada Donghae. Sekarang ini semua member (7 member minus Eunhyuk) tengah duduk dimeja makan untuk sarapan.

"Dia sementara mandi Hyung" ucap Donghae ringan kemudian mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya cepat.

Beberapa Saat kemudian Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah yang sedikit aneh dan duduk dibangkunya sambil meringis.

"Apaa yang kau lakukan pada Eunhyukkie, Lee Donghae" bentak sungmin. Seketika itu enam pasang mata memandangi Donghae dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Apa?" Tanya Donghae tak mengerti dan mengabaikan semua tatapan mematikan itu.

"Minnie hyung chagi kapan kita akan melakukannya juga?" ucap Kyuhyun yang mendapat tatapan tak mengerti dari enam orang yang ada di meja makan itu dan mendapat deathglare mematikan dari sungmin.

"Me-melakukan apa Kyu?" ucap Sungmin terbata

"Seperti yang dilakukan Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung. Kitakan sudah jadian seminggu lalu" ucap Kyuhyun polos.

Enam orang yang ada disitu minus Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa menganga lebar.

"Ja-jadi kalian" ucap Eunhyuk

"tentu saja. Memang hanya kalian saja yang boleh pacaran disini. Kami juga bisa iyakan Minnie chagi" ucap Kyuhyun yang mendapat jitakan gratis dari sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya menggembungkan pipinya menerima perlakuan Sungmin padanya.

"Wookkie chagi~ kau kapan akan menjawab pernyataanku kemarin?" Tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook

"Pertanyaan apa Sungie hyung?" jawab Ryeowook polos

"pernyataan Wookkie bukan pertanyaan" ucap Yesung membenarkan

"Oooh pernyataan apa?"

"Pernyataan cintaku padamu" ucapan Yesung yang sukses membuat enam orang lainnya ber-sweetdrop ria.

"oohh nanti saja Sungie hyung. Sebaiknya kita makan dulu" jawab Ryeowook polos yang membuat Yesung semakin frustasi.

"Kalian Juga?" Tanya Donghae tak percaya

"YAAK ! apa yang kalian bicarakan sebenarnya. Ayo cepat makan" protes Leeteuk yang sejak tadi diabaikan. Semuanyapun mengangguk patuh dan mulai menyendokkan makanan ke piring maring-masing.

.

.

_**Kau tahu Hyukkie tidak ada persahabatan antara Yeoja dan namja. Itu juga berlaku untuk namja dan namja. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena cinta seorang sahabat melainkan cinta antara namja dan namja. Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu. Segalanya tentangmu. Aku mencintainya. Aku telah jatuh dalam pesonamu. Ya Lee donghae telah jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Lee Hyukjae. Saranghae Hyukkie. Saranghae Yeongwonhi**_

**E.N.D**

Ripiuuww ne~ readers kekekeke


End file.
